gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:On Our Way/@comment-93.21.213.246-20131111173115
Le wikia américain ne donne pas du tout la même répartition et donne même une partie solo à Sam : Unique: I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe that I can hear them say David won't you stop writing songs? I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay Unique with New Directions: Oh no, let's go Blaine with Unique and New Directions: We are young We are one Blaine: Let us shine for what it's worth Ryder with New Directions: To your place place place Artie with New Directions: We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Sam with New Directions: Hold me close close close We're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground Blaine: Ooooh I'll believe when the sky is burning Jake: I'll believe when I see the view Ryder: I believe that I heard them say Tina: David won't you stop dreaming now? Artie: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty and Tina with New Directions: Oh no, they shout Sam with New Directions: We are young We are one (and Tina: Let us shine for what it's worth) (Tina with New Directions Girls: To your place!) Blaine with New Directions: To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Ryder with Tina and New Directions: Hold me close close close, we're losing Ryder with New Directions: Time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Ryder with Tina and New Directions: Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine with New Directions: To your place place place (Tina with New Directions Girls: To your place!) We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way! Ryder with Marley: Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close We're falling to the ground Sam: Taxi driver, sun is rising Damn the sirens, keep on driving Artie: Flashing light, oh what a night Sam: I miss her bed, I lost my head Blaine with Tina and New Directions: And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (New Directions: Go, go, go!)(Tina with New Directions Girls:'''To your place!) '''Artie with New Directions: To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Sam with New Directions: Hold me close close close, we're losing Time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground Artie with Marley and New Directions: We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine with New Directions: (Tina with New Directions Girls: To your place!) place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way! New Directions (Unique with New Directions): Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Marley: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Trivia *This is the first New Directions song where all the members have a solo line.